Gifts
by Chibi Renamon
Summary: On his wedding day, Draco learns a few lessons about kinky gifts, about asking the wrong people for truly odd favors, and of course, about his future bride Luna.


**Title**: Gifts  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairing**: Draco/Luna  
**Word count**: 1965  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter and make no money with this.

* * *

Draco was pacing through his dressing room, fiddling with his black bow tie. There were of course simple spells for this, but the manual method gave him something to do while he was waiting for the ceremony to start. _Not to mention that right now, I'm too nervous to use magic. A wrong flick of the wand, and I might blow my own head off. And that'd be all kinds of embarrassing._ He cursed quietly as the bow tie refused to do his bidding yet again. How had he managed this before?

But before he could check the bow tie for anti-binding enchantments, the sound of someone disapparating made him turn around. "What could possibly be so urgent that-" he hissed, but then stopped. "...Luna?"

"Hello, future husband..." Luna whispered and gave him a neutral smile.

Draco's body reacted before his mind could direct him to ask the obvious questions, and he quickly closed the distance to his fiancée before kissing her on the lips. His hands found her hips automatically - plenty of practice, plenty of practice - and she lightly scratched his neck in that particular way he loved. "...hello," he finally panted, his brain slowly coming online again. He took a step away and gave Luna a quick once-over.

"You like it?" Luna asked coyly and did a slow turn so he could appreciate her light pink dress better. It was a typical design for the Lovegood family, having several rather... _unique_ additions such as wards against Wrackspurts and Heliopaths. Draco had heard enough about them by now to actually be able to identify the ancient symbols that kept these imaginary creatures away.

Still, the dress looked _really good_ on her, and he couldn't wait to help her out of- "Ow!" He clutched his nose and gave her a glare.

Luna withdrew the finger she had used to flick his nose and grinned. "You've been doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Zoning out on me, of course!" she replied, making him groan. Flicking his nose had become her habit, and it had been impossible to talk her out of it. Hell, he had even tried threatening her, but she had called that bluff instantly, much to his dismay.

"Fine, fine..." He sighed. "Yes, it's a nice dress," he went on, trying to sound mildly uninterested in an attempt to seize control of the flow again. "But don't tell me you came here just to show it off."

"Of course not, silly!" Luna giggled in a way that made him want to slap and kiss her at the same time. In fact, it was this odd clash of emotions that had made him fall for her in the first place. "I also knew that you'd need help with your bow tie!"

"Heh, yeah, I-" His hand reached up to his neck, only to find a perfectly fastened bow tie in place. "Wh-... How'd you do that?"

She smiled widely. "I might tell you some day if you're a good boy." Then, suddenly, the smile vanished. "But in reality, I came here to talk about your little... _present_," she announced and held up a small pile consisting mostly of leather straps.

Draco's heart skipped a beat, and he barely resisted his initial urge to splutter demands, explanations and excuses. "Ah, yes," he finally managed to say, keeping his voice low and assertive. "I want you to wear it." When she opened her mouth, he shook his head. "That's non-negotiable."

She cocked her head, trying to read his expression, to find hints that he was bluffing. Which he was, sort of. Then she smiled, apparently having found what she had been looking for. "I'm already wearing it."

"Really?" he asked and immediately cast his eyes from her hand to below her waist, as if hoping to spontaneously develop X-Ray vision.

Without waiting for further 'silly questions', Luna grabbed his right hand and pulled it under her skirt, leading it straight up. Draco gasped quietly - there was no part of her body he hadn't touched, licked or kissed, but the suddenness of her actions still caught him off-guard. When his mind accepted the fact that he was groping his bride just an hour before the wedding ceremony, he indeed felt the firmness of leather between her legs. Being bold, he explored her further, making sure that this was indeed the leather slip he had given her. His fingers pressed lightly against the straps, making Luna moan softly. Yes, indeed, he could feel the bases of the two wooden dildos that were buried deep within her. _Hawthorn wood, though without the core of unicorn hair,_ he silently added, suppressing a smirk. Mr. Ollivander had thrown a major fit when Draco had asked him to craft dildos in the same configuration as his wand. In the end, the wandmaker had only agreed because he liked Luna, and even then he refused to sacrifice unicorn hairs for them. _Good thing he didn't ask any-_ "OW!"

"Doing it again," Luna chided him, withdrawing her finger from the tip of his nose. God, how he hated the flicking.

He resisted the urge to rant - since she did have a point - and instead focused on the matters at hand. Or rather, the matter in Luna's hand. "So you're wearing my gift," he started, withdrawing his hand from her skirt. "But then what is this?"

"Oh, I love your gift," Luna whispered, and for the first time, Draco realized that she was indeed quite aroused by the constant double penetration. "The choice of wood was quite creative, too!"

"Why, thank you!" Draco beamed, then froze. "Wait, how'd you know I used hawthorn wood?" _Did she recognize it so easily? That sounds unlikely..._

"Oh, Mr. Ollivander told me just a few minutes ago."

"He _what_?" Draco inhaled sharply, torn between looking up remote killing curses and sputtering explanations again.

"He told me had his doubts about whether or not I would find your gift idea offensive or hard to wear, but I assured him that it was some of his best work," Luna continued airily, ignoring the way he was blushing. "He's a very nice man, don't you think?"

Draco simply stared at her. He really wasn't sure what to find more unnerving - the thought of old Mr. Ollivander and Luna discussing dildo craftsmanship or Luna's completely calm and accepting aura.

"But he still felt like there was a lack of balance." Luna nodded to herself, gazing slightly upwards and to the right and tapping her chin with her free hand.

"...what?" was all Draco was capable of asking at this point.

"That's why he made this!" She held up the fistful of leather. "It's his gift for you!"

His eyes moved from her face to her hand and back. _What? What's this- A gift for me? What could- ...WHAT?_ His thoughts collided and crashed, but even as they burst into flames and prayed for a quick death, one thought charged through with the power and determination of the Hogwarts Express: _It's a dildo harness. For me. Mr. Ollivander has made a dildo harness for me._

As if reading his mind - not so hard right now, considering that his face had turned into a mask of horror and disbelief - Luna unfolded the array of leather straps, revealing a small hole in the slip's front for his genitals and a sleek, curved dildo in the back. "I want you to wear it," she whispered, echoing his own demand before leaning towards him and nuzzling his neck. "It'll feel amazing, trust me."

"Luna, I-" He gestured vaguely. "Seriously, this-" More gesturing. _Deep breaths, Draco. Deep breaths._ He stopped talking for a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "No," he finally told her as calmly as possible.

"No?" Luna echoed, giving him a blank look.

"I won't wear it," he clarified and crossed his arms. "I'm invoking the Daily Denial rule."

Luna's eyes widened; she clearly hadn't expected him to use this old bedroom rule. In fact, this was the first time that Draco had used it. In the past, it had always been Luna who had used the rule to be allowed to say no to a demand or proposal once a day without discussion, negotiation or justification. It had been Draco's way of testing the waters, finding Luna's borders and gradually expanding them in the process. But right here, right now, Draco felt that this was a _very_ good time for him to use it. _Well played, Luna, but no._ He mentally patted himself on the shoulder for having dodged this bullet. _Sure, she'll invoke the rule herself now out of protest to get out of her own harness, but that's a minor loss I can live with. She willingly put it on once, I can make her put it on again during our honeymoon._

"Okay." The word made Draco snap out of his thoughts.

"Okay?" he repeated, not having expected her to play along so easily.

"Yes, of course." She gave him a smile, even though it was a lot less enthusiastic than her previous ones.

Draco knew he had hurt her feelings by denying her this wish, but he'd rather break her heart than have some dildo break another part of his anatomy. "So you're going to invoke the rule, too?"

"I guess so, yes..." she mused, cocking her head this way and that.

"Look, I'm sorry," he sighed, putting on his best look-of-remorse face. "Here, let me take off your harness, and we'll talk after the wedding."

"Hm?" Luna blinked. "Oh, no, that's fine! I'm in no hurry to take it off." Her smile widened, but it somehow didn't look as pure and innocent as it normally did.

"But... you said you'd also invoke the Daily Denial rule." Draco frowned deeply. Something was wrong here, and he felt extremely uneasy not knowing what it was. "If you're not going to say no to wearing it, what else is there to say no t-" His heart stopped. _She wouldn't. No way in Hell would she do that. No. Definitely not._ Draco looked into her eyes. _Oh God, she would,_ he realized when he found the determined, strongwilled, and absolutely crazy Luna Lovegood staring right back at him from behind her mask of serenity and innocence. "You can't possibly say no _during our wedding ceremony_!"

"Mh, maybe... or maybe not..." she feigned indecision. "Anyway, I'll see you!" She took a step back and waved, obviously preparing to disapparate.

"NO, WAIT!" Draco yelled and grabbed her arm with more force than would have been necessary. His free hand inched towards the leather harness in her hand. "I..." He took a deep breath and placed his hand on the cool leather. "I'll wear it."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you!" Luna applauded his decision and smiled as if there had never been any implied threats to call off her wedding or anything. "It'll be our little secret! Don't you think that this will make our wedding so much more... intimate?"

"...sure," Draco managed to say, trying not to think too much about the pain he was about to endure.

She pecked him on the cheek. "Love you!" she breathed into his ear, and he sighed happily, already falling under her spell again. He even waved at her dreamily as she disapparated back to her room.

After a few seconds, when he was sure she wouldn't return, he groaned and looked down at the light brown dildo attached to the harness. It looked even more intimidating up close, and he was sure he'd walk in a funny way during the entire ceremony. _And to think that father had been worried about his daughter-in-law not being dark and twisted enough for his standards..._


End file.
